Be Mine
by CateyBug
Summary: 'There are many reasons to be someones. Wether it is out of lust, power, or greed, but mine...its' out of love...'


_ Alesia, _

_I got your message request for a Sonamy one-shot and I want to even though you asked months ago...for that I apologize. I did a lot of thinking about the request and decided that this is going to be my last Sonamy one-shot, so I am deticating it to you._

_So from me to you I persent a Sonamy one-shot, 'Be Mine',_

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. I just own some of his games. Sonic belongs to SEGA!**

**_Be Mine_**

* * *

Amy huffed angerly as she walked through her front door. She was just about done with him. She gave him all her love and goodies and what does he do? He ran away and claimed she was just a fan girl. The nerves of him!

Amy stomped her foot angrily and threw off her winter wear before taking off up stair to her room. She refused to cry, but it was hard and she felt like curling up for the day in her bed with her Sonic doll.

She growled at the thought and snatched the doll up. With her teeth gritted, she ripped the head off the doll and throw it's bottom half in the trash. She looked the doll in it's buttened eye and crencled her nose.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Fan girl," she screeched at it before throwing it in the garbage too.

Amy crossed her arms satisfied with herself, but soon tears came gusshing out and she sat herself down on the windowsill. Amy pulled her legs towards her body and sobbed into he legs.

Why was life so mean?

Amy continued to sob for awhile until she wipped her pink flushed cheek dry from her tears and looked out the window. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. No she was going to get back at him, show him she didn't always need him and she wasn't a fan girl like he said because her love was true.

But how was the question, How was she going to show him? She couldn't just grab some random dude and drag him around to were ever Sonic was. No that would be to obvious for anyone if fact.

She continued to think of solutions to her problem. She had came up with a few in the short time she spent thinking.

The first was just to move on and find some one else. Of course she didn't like this plan that much because it wasn't easy to get over love. The second was to start dating someone else to get him jealous. The bad thing about this plan was that it fell to easily into the first. If she on accident fell in love with the pretend date and Sonic did have those feelings she hope for...But the third was to ignore him, to act like he wasn't always on her mind and she liked this one lots.

Sadly, she couldn't live by the plan for more than a few days. She, Amy decided, needed a coach. Someone to keep her on track and teach her the new ropes of being independent.

Tails was out of the question and so wasn't Knuckles, Rouge and her pick too many fights, Silver and Shadow wanted nothing to do with girl drama, and Blaze didn't want to get disturbed while she did her duties. So who could help her?

Amy smiled at he reflection in the window. Cream could...yes she could. So Amy removed herself from the sill and squeaked happily. Cream would help her get over her crazy feelings for Sonic.

Amy rushed downstairs to her disgarded winter gear. She hurriedly put on her coat and shoved the rest of her winter gear on. She was going to do this and no one...not even Sonic's stupid beliefs could stop her.

...

Sonic had taken to sleeping in trees many years before. He had learned one early spring that Amy couldn't climb trees and the higher the tree went the safer he would be. Of course that didn't stop her from shouting at the top of her lungs at him. No...but he could as least relax without the fear of getting smashed by her hammer.

But something was off today and he knew it. Yesterday was the same as usual Amy was chasing him, but the difference was once he climbed the tree she disappeared. Amy was there one minute looking up at him with a pleading look and when he looked back she was gone. She hadn't put up an argument.

But today no one chased him up the tree, no one was at the bottom demanding that he came down, and he didn't have to worry that she would learn to climb trees in the time she spent at the bottom.

So if you asked him what he would do. He would just smile and catch up on his Z's.

So when the next day came he still didn't think anything of her missing because she had done this many times before. He just continued on with his life. Talking with Tails, fighting with Knuckles, running aroud the world, teasing Silver, and racing Shadow.

Never once did he stop to think or worry about that pink pest...not once did she linger on his mind. It didn't matter to him, but he couldn't help the small voice in his head worry and miss her.

Months passed and Sonic was worried. He finally decided that he was worried...he couldn't except that Amy was missing because she wanted to be, but because she was kidnapped. And who else would kidnap her but Eggman.

Yes he loathed Eggman more than anything right now. So Sonic set out to search. He spent weeks searching for her and in each place he would search until he was sure that Eggman's base wasn't there. But he never found anything.

So while he was running full speed, Sonic spotted the tornado. He skidded to a stop as Tails landed the plane and flew out towards him.

"Sonic," Tails said, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Looking for Amy!"

Tails forehead creased as he stared at Sonic," What are you talking about?"

"Amy is missing! And the only one capable of it would be Eggman! So I'm looking for his base!"

Tails laughed, "No she's not."

"What are you talking about," Sonic asked, the confusion on his face clearly visable, "I haven't seen Amy in Months. I need your help Tails."

"Matter in fact I know first hand that she is not missing."

"Where is she?!"

"Calm down Sonic...Yesterday I saw her. In fact she and Cream came for a visit...so most likely or not she's-"

Tails never finished his sentence though because Sonic disappeared from sight. Tails looked off in the direction that Sonic's blue flash went and shook his head.

"His in for a surprise," He muttered himself as he started the tornado.

...

Cream had taken Amy to a small diner on the edge of Station Square. She had wanted to celerbrate Amy's accomplishment. Cream was proud of Amy, but she felt that Amy needed to test her new found independence.

Cream had gotten together with Tails and disgust her plan. Tails had explained to her that Sonic was busy looking for Amy under the belief that Eggman had kidnapped her. The thought of it caused her to smile.

So here they were, sitting at there sipping hot cocoa. Cream waited patiently, talking to Amy, for Sonic to show. He had to or her plans would be ruined. And sure enough a blue flash sped past.

Amy sat there sipping her cocoa and comented, "The wind is breezy today."

"I'm not wind," exclaimed a voice from behind her.

Amy made no moves to hug him or even turn around, but continued to drink her cocoa. Cream of course saw him and his look of furry.

"Sonic," Amy said cailmly and she finally turned in her seat, "Why don't you join us? The hot chocolate is good this time of year."

Sonic glanced from Amy to Cream before nodding in agreement. He took a seat between the two girls and frowned.

"Amy where have you been? I've been looking everw-"

He stopped and quicked a glance a Amy. She looked conflicted with her emotions but managed.

"Hanging with Cream here," Amy guestered toward the young rabbit, "Right Cream?"

Cream nodded as she watched both faces of the two. Their face both held conflicts with there emotions and Cream couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I wanted to spend time with my best friend in the world," Cream replied happily.

"Well...you didn't have to keep her all to yourself," mumbled Sonic. Amy hadn't heard him, but Cream did and she beamed at him. He noticed that she had and blushed brightly.

Sonic cleared his throat after a moments silence and turned to Amy, "Maybe we can catch up?"

Amy smiled brightly at him, "YE-Sure, I'd love too..."

Sonic nodded, "How about now?"

Amy's smile haltered and she glanced at Cream, "Sonic I don't know-"

"Its okay Amy I'm going to Tails later anyways...I can always go early."

Amy smiled again, "Okay Cream...Sure Sonic we can now."

Sonic stood up and grabbed Amy's hand before he pulled her away leaving Cream alone.

Cream sighed sadly, she was going to miss hanging out with Amy every day and all day.

...

Sonic took Amy to the hills, far away from Station Square. It was peaceful out there and sunny too. Amy smiled at him as she sat on the top of one hill and looked down at everything. Sonic took a spot nexted to her and stared at her confused.

"Why I not see you for months?"

"Because I gave up chasing you. Eveything is a game to you and I am NOT your fan girl as you so nicely put it."

Sonic's ears flattened, "I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't have said that and I hope you forgive me."

Amy turned to look at Sonic, her eyes glissened with tears. "Are you, are you really sorry?'

Sonic took her hand in both of his and sighed, "Yes I a sorry for everything. For running away, for thinking so lowly, but you staying away that long made me-"

Amy leaned in and kissed him. It was a short, quick kiss, and it took him by surprise, but Sonic liked it all the same.

When they pulled away Sonic grinned, "Be mine?"

Giggling Amy replied, "Always..."

...

Later that night Amy made the finishing touches in her journal for that night and it said...

_There are many reasons to be someones. Wether it is out of lust, power, or greed, but mine...it s'out of love_

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has read this. Yes this is my last Sonamy one-shot, but I have other Sonic stories before the end of my Sonic writing and I move on to other fanfics.**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
